Problemas Felinos
by NaruHina166
Summary: Se alarmó un poco, pues Butters había estado actuando raro, tal vez aquel sonido era la respuesta. Se giró, para ver nuevamente al chico que se cubría la boca con su manitas, totalmente rojo. - ¿B-butters…a… acaso… eso fue un maullido?-
1. Lo Tweek se pega

**Notas: **Jeje~ ¡Hola! Me presento, soy NaruHina166, como podrán leer, pero pueden llamarme Naru-chan. Bien esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic. He escrito algunos trabajos de mi propia creación, y esta es la primera vez que lo hago sobre una historia ya existente. Soy nueva en esto, así que me ayudaría bastante si me avisan por alguna falta ortográfica, o algunas observaciones que puedan darme, pueden dejar sus críticas, obviamente bajo un argumento válido. Etto… no sean muy duros conmigo… jeje ^^U Bueno, no creo tener más cosas que decir~ Espero les guste.

**Título: **Problemas Felinos.

**Autora: **NaruHina166

**Fandom: **South Park

**Couples: **KennyxButters, StanxKyle, CraigxTweek, ChristophexGregory, ClydexKevin… leve BebexWendy… y eso :I Y ahora: DamienxPip :'3

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece. Es de los maravillosos Trey Parker y Matt Stone. *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Lo Tweek se pega.**

Esto no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podían suceder estas cosas? Es cierto que el pueblito de South Park, no es el más normal del mundo, pero nunca había visto algo así. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar eso? ¿Cómo se lo diría a sus padres? De seguro lo castigarán, en cuanto se enteren. Volvió a tocarse esos dos pequeños triángulos que sobresalían de su cabello rubio.

Butters miraba asustado y algo inquietado como dos orejas de gato se movían al compás del viento que entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Sí. Butters Stotch despertó una mañana con orejas y cola de gato.

No tenía explicación para lo ocurrido, simplemente sucedió, y mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, respecto a las consecuencias de ser ahora un niño gato, y las reacciones que podrían tener los demás al verlo así. No salió de su cuarto en todo el día, esperando que sus padres no quisieran verlo. A la hora del almuerzo se rehusó a bajar, así que sus padres lo castigaron Antes de darse cuenta, se imaginaba como se arruinaba su vida catastróficamente por tener orejas felinas. ¡Cielos! Ya se parecía a Tweek, en lo paranoico.

De repente, escucho desde el patio de su casa, que alguien lo llamaba. De seguro era Kenny, últimamente se habían encariñado bastante y se volvieron más amigos; el rubio amaba escucharlo llegar. Era quien lo liberaba de toda esa estricta cárcel impuesta por sus propios padres, a los cuales a sus diecisiete años, aún no podía enfrentar. El inmortal desde abajo volvió a llamarlo, ese grito que tanto adoraba, ahora lo ponía más nervioso que nunca, no podía dejar que su amigo de la capucha anaranjada lo viera así. ¿¡Quién sabe qué reacción podría tener!? **(Naru: Si claro, yo creo que se lo viola. LOL) **

Buscó un abrigo que lograra ocultarle la cola y se puso un gorro de lana, esperando que sus orejas no se vieran. Se dirigió a la ventana, para decirle que esperara un poco, sin embargo Kenny ya se había subido al árbol que quedaba justo a la altura de la ventana del cuarto de Butters. Se acomodó como pudo, y saltó hasta la ventana del chico, entrando estrepitosamente, pero alegre de no haber salido lastimado.

- ¡Wow! ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, sin haber terminado muerto!- dijo entre asustado y alegre, muy sonriente.

Pero, su sonrisa fue cambiada por una expresión de sorpresa, al ver a chico de ojos esmeralda tan raramente abrigado.

- ¿Ehh? Oye Butters, ¿por qué tan abrigado?- preguntó curioso el muchacho, apuntando el abrigo que traía el rubio de las orejas de gato.

- ¡Ah! ¿T-te refieres a… a esto? Jeje… N-no… no es nada. ¡Es que tengo frío! Si… tengo… frío…- respondió nervioso.

En ese mismo instante, por la mente de Kenny pasaban mil y un maneras de mantener a SU Butters en calor~. Y es que, Kenny seguía siendo un pervertido, y ya proclamaba al tímido chico como suyo, y todos lo sabían, excepto el rubio en cuestión.

- Ke-Kenny… Kenny… oye… ¿Kenny, e-estás bien? Tierra llamando a Kenny… ¡Kenneth!

- ¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué pasa? Oh, sí claro… eeehm… oye ¿y por qué el abrigo? ¿No vas a decirme? No me digas, ¡Estás resfriado! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Qué horror! ¿Tienes Fiebre?-hablaba a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. ¡Dios! ¿Es que a todos se les pega lo Tweek?-

- ¡Kenny! N-no estoy enfermo. E-es solo que. Yo…- bueno, Butters no era el mejor mentiroso del mundo. En realidad no sabía mentir.

- ¿Sí?...-exclamo Kenny alentándolo a seguir hablando.

- N-no… no es nada, pero creo que si me siento un poco mal, creo que deberé dormir un rato, lamento no poder acompañarte al centro.- O tal vez si…

- O-ok…- dijo sin estar totalmente convencido- bueno adiós- dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana otra vez, pero cuando puso su pie en la ventana un sonido lo interrumpió.

Se alarmó un poco, pues Butters había estado actuando raro tal vez aquel sonido era la respuesta. Se giró sobre su lugar lentamente, para ver nuevamente al chico que se cubría u boca con su manitas, totalmente rojo.

- ¿B-butters…a… acaso… eso fue un maullido?-

* * *

Bien... me quedó más corto de lo que pense :C Espero que les guste ^^U

¿Reviews? :D


	2. Apoyo fraternal

**Notas:** Yay~ Gracias a todos por los comentarios~! Me hacen tan feliz! :'DD Bueno aquí está la conti, ojalá pueda seguir actualizando así de rápido los siguientes capítulos… jeje Bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí está el segundo capítulo c:

Disclaimer:South Park no me pertenece. Es de los estúpidos y sensuales Trey Parker y Matt Stone (?)

Butters suspiró rendido, y bajo la mirada, no se atrevía a verle a los ojos. Su mente era un revoltijo, sin embargo se armó de valor, y se atrevió a hablar.

Ke-kenny… yo… no puedo mentirte. T-tengo algo que… confesarte…-guardo silencio, se quedó viendo su pies, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Se habría quedado así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, sino hubiese sido por el más alto, que lo interrumpió.

¿Q-qué… cosa?- preguntó Kenny, muy sonrojado, mientras veía a su amigo inquieto.

El amante de Hello Kitty, llevó sus manos a su cabeza, y se quitó lentamente el gorro, acto seguido, su abrigo también se lo quitó y lo dejo sobre la cama. Kenny lo veía perplejo y muy rojo. Butters no podía verse más adorable, vulnerable, violable… en fin muchas otras cosa más terminadas en able… (?)

Al darse cuenta en que estaba pensando, Kenny desvió la mirada y evitó cruzar miradas con Butters, pero este lo malinterpretó, pensando que reaccionó así al no querer verlo y sentir asco o algo así. Por eso mismo, el rubio sintió una gran tristeza, y bajo la mirada.

Ya sé… soy horrible, ¿verdad?-dijo casi en un susurro.

¿Qué? No, claro que no. Te ves… a-adorable…-dijo diciendo esto último muy bajito. No sabía cómo es que su rubiecito lo hacía actuar así. Kenny solía ser todo un galán, y ahora se sentía como un principiante.

Butters lo veía atónito, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. ¿En qué momento Kenny se le había acercado tanto?

Kenny… sé honesto… ¿C-crees qué… tenga solución?- preguntó triste.

Claro que sí, pequeño- le revolvió el cabello, rozando esas orejitas de gato- ya verás cómo todo se arregla. Mañana en la escuela le preguntaremos a los chicos si nos pueden ayudar, claro si no te molesta contarles.

N-no importa, c-creo poder d-decirles…ahora que te lo he dicho- sonrió.

Muy bien- miró el reloj, notando que ya eran las 8:45 p.m.- ¡Mierda! Ya es tarde. Bueno, mañana nos vemos, ¿sí?

S-si…-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza tímidamente.

Adiós-dijo Kenny, mientras saltaba por la ventana.

Butters se quedó mirando la ventana algo incómodo. No se sentía realmente seguro de ir a la escuela mañana, pero tenía a su amigo para protegerlo y ayudarlo en todo momento. Eso lo alegró y se quedó sonriendo en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

¡Butters! Es hora de dormir, acuéstate, ¡mañana tienes escuela!-gritó su madre desde la sala.

Se puso su pijama y se dirigió a su cama. Mañana sería otro día, pensó alegre. Toda su preocupación se fue con solo ver al chico de la capucha naranja.

**Ese mismo día, en la casa de de los Broflovski.**

-¡Kyle! Ya es hora de ir a la cama- gritó Sheila, la madre de Kyle.

-S-si mamá…- gritó apenas el nombrado.

El chico judío se había encerrado en el baño hace un rato, y al ver que no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, pues a su madre de seguro le da un infarto, llamó a su hermano menor, que ahora ya cumplía sus 12 años.

-Oye Ike, necesito de tu ayuda…-dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-Kyle, no pienso traerte papel higiénico si es lo que quieres…

-N-no! Yo, ¡argh! no importa.-dicho esto se sacó su chaqueta y trató de cubrirse la parte baja de su espalda. Ike lo observaba divertido.

Cuando Kyle llegó a su habitación, cerro de una patada la puerta y se sentó rápidamente en su cama. Rápidamente, su hermano entró a la habitación también, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ahora, quién es el bebé, Kyle? ¿Necesitas un pañal?

-¡NO! ¡Idiota! No se trata de eso!- gritó Kyle todo rojo.

-Si, como no…

-O-oye, Ike, mira, ven…-dijo Kyle muy nervioso- por favor, no le digas a mamá…

-Solo si admites que fue lo que sucedió.

El pelirrojo lo miró desconfiado, pero en realidad, no tenía nada que perder. Dirigió sus manos a su fiel ushanka, y se la quitó.

Ike lo miró extrañado.

-Pero, ¿Qué carajo?-exclamó el canadiense.


	3. Los secretos son para decirse

**Notas:** Holaaaaaa~ :D Wiiii~ aquí dejo el tercer capítulo :D Ojalá les guste. Creo que quedó un poco más largo que los otros :P

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece. Es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y… eso :I

* * *

*Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…*-maldecía Kyle por lo bajo. Se movía de lado a lado en un mismo sitio.

Esperaba en la parada de autobús muy inquieto. No podía quedarse tranquilo, estaba demasiado nervioso. Ike trataba en vano de calmarlo con palabras de apoyo y todo eso que hacen los hermanos.

Sí, bueno, el canadiense acompañaba a su hermano mayor a la espera del transporte escolar, desde hace unos 6 años. **(Naru: no sé como es el programa escolar en USA, pero supongo que a los 6 van a primaria, y a los 12 van a secundaria, porque en Chile es así más o menos pero con otros nombres... .-.)**

El pelirrojo se arrepentía de estar ahí. Llegaron más temprano de lo normal, y no veía a ninguno de sus amigos. En serio no tenía ganas de ver a Stan.

***Flashback***

- Pero, ¿Qué carajo?-exclamó el canadiense.

- Shhhhhhhhhhh… Shhhhhh… Ike, cállate, por favor- le rogaba Kyle, mientras le cubría la boca con su mano.

Ike lamió su mano para que lo soltara, a lo cual su hermano reaccionó con asco y la quito inmediatamente.

-O-oye, Kyle, te juro que no gritaré más-dijo poniendo sus manos hacia el frente, tratando de evitar que su hermano volviera a cubrirle la boca- pero… creo que deberías decirle a mamá-

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Si se entera, enloquecerá, buscará culpables, y lo más probable es que le declare la guerra a los gatos!

-B-bueno si, pero ¿cómo pretendes ocultarte eso?- dijo señalándolo.

- Pues, tal vez si…. la oculto bajo mi chaqueta, o algo…

-Ok, pero sigo sin entender, ¡cómo te sucedió eso!

-¿Y tú crees qué yo sí?- dijo sarcástico el chico de las orejas gatunas.

-Bueno, bueno… vamos a calmarnos…- tomo una pausa, y volvió a hablar, ante la mirada confundida del hijo mayor de los Broflovsky- yo creo que cuando no puedes recurrir a tus padres, recurres a tus hermanos, como no soy de gran ayuda, yo pienso que deberás decirle a Stan, ¿sabes?

- ¡N-ni loco!-dijo muy rojo- ¡no pienso dejar que Stan me vea así!

-Oye, es tu mejor amigo, y se supone que no deben tener secretos.

-Es mi súper mejor amigo- corrigió- además, los secretos se tratan de eso. Mantenerlos ocultos. ¡En secreto!-exclamó un poco enojado.

-¡Cómo sea! El tema es, que si no le dices a él y buscan una solución, yo en persona le diré a mamá, porque de seguro, ¡ella lo resuelve más rápido que todos nosotros juntos!

***Fin del Flashback***

-¿Qué… qué pasa si no encuentro el momento justo para decirle?- preguntó nervioso.

-Pues, yo le digo a mamá…-contestó con indiferencia, pues su atención estaba en su teléfono celular.

-P-pero, ¿No crees algo injusto que…?-fue interrumpido por la llegada de un chico pelinegro con gorro azul de lana.

-¡Hola, Kyle! ¡Hola, Ike!- saludó alegremente.

-Ho-hola… Stan…-dijo apenas el pelirrojo.

-¡Qué hay!- pronunció el canadiense restándole importancia al saludo del muchacho.

-Oye, Kyle. ¿Sabes? Hoy se va a estrenar una película… y pensé, hace tiempo que no vamos al cine, ni nada… entonces… yo…-Stan sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento.- ¿Te gustaría…? ¡Claro, solo si tú quieres! No quiero que te sientas obligado, ya que ni Kenny ni Cartman van a ir… así que...

-Stan, yo… tengo que decirte algo antes.- lo interrumpió su amigo. Stan se puso algo nervioso

-¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Te pasó, algo?-interrogó a su amigo.

-Es que yo…- dijo mirando levemente hacia arriba. Stan ahora era un poco más alto que él. Kyle se veía muy adorable, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. El de ojos azules disminuyó la distancia para alentarlo a seguir hablando.

-¡Ay, no puede ser!- exclamó en susurro Ike, muy fastidiado por la escenita.

No estaba seguro de si por lo menos iba a creerle que tenía orejas y cola de gato. Sin embargo, su diálogo se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Cartman.

-Hola maricas.-"saludó" a los chicos.

-¿Qué hay, culo gordo?- dijo Ike, haciéndose notar.

-¡Qué no me llames culo gordo!- y es que ahora Cartman si tenía escusa clara para ello, pues se había puesto en forma, era más alto y fuerte, e incluso era parte del equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

Kyle se acercó al oído de Stan para hablarle más bajo.

-Oye, luego te cuento, ¿sí?-no tenía deseos de que Cartman supiera su secreto. En eso, llegó Kenny.

-¡Hola, chicos!-saludó.

-¡Hola, pobretón!- Sí, tal vez el más alto del grupo cambió físicamente, pero por dentro seguía siendo el mismo Cartman.

Kenny se acercó a Kyle, pues para él, el chico de la chaqueta naranja era el más sabio del grupo, y necesitaba de su ayuda, para ver alguna posibilidad de ayudar a Butters.

-Oye, Kyle. Necesito tu ayuda.- ¡Ay, no! Kyle todo complicado, y Kenny viene con que necesita de su ayuda.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó con desgano.

-Luego, te digo.

Justo en ese momento llegó al autobús. ¡Cielos! ¡Ese día, iba ser muy extraño! De eso estaban seguros, Kyle y Kenny.

* * *

Nya~ Lo dejo hasta ahí :3

Bye, bye :D

¿Reviews? ¿Saludos? ¿Tomataos? xD


	4. Solo hace falta ronronear

**Notas: **Ok… ¿Dos actualizaciones en un día? Si… es que no aguanté. asdfgh amo el Style, y quería seguir con lo de Kyle, así que… cha chán~ ojalá les guste jeje w

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, porque si así fuera, TODOS serían gays… y eso lamentablemente no es así xD porque es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

**En la escuela**

Todos llegaban sin ganas a la entrada del establecimiento. En realidad, ¿A quién le gusta ir a la escuela el lunes? Los chicos se dirigían al pasillo principal, a saludar amigos, buscar us cosas en el casillero, etc, etc. El grupo de amigos se dirigió al salón, a excepción de Ike, que siguió su camino hasta su salón. Mientras Kenny, con la mirada perdida, buscaba algo. O a alguien.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kenny?- preguntó Stan.- Te ves nervioso… ¿Buscas a alguien?

- A Butters, ¿a quién más?- dijo Kyle.

- Me quedé con encontrarlo a la entrada, pero no lo vi. Espero que no le haya pasado nada- dijo preocupado. En ese momento, llegan Butters y Pip.

- Hablando del rey de roma…-comentó Cartman aburrido.

- ¡Butters!- lo llamó Kenny

- Ho-hola, Kenny. Hola, chicos.

- ¡Hola!- dijeron Stan, Kyle y Cartman.

Justo en ese momento, sonó la campana. Interrumpiendo el momento. Durante las clases de historia, Kenny se pasó enviando papelitos a Butters, planeando qué hacer, para decirles a los chicos sobre el pequeño problema sin hacer un alboroto en la escuela.

***Te parece durante el almuerzo? ***, decía el papelito que recibió Butters.

Butters escribió nuevamente en el papel, y se lo pasó a Clyde, quien se lo pasó a Kenny.

***Seguro***, leyó Kenny, este observó a Butters el cual, se veía algo preocupado.

Nuevamente escribió en ese mismo papel y se lo pasó a Clyde. El castaño, algo hastiado se lo volvió a pasar a Butters.

***Tranquilo, todo estará bien :)***, leyó el rubio. Acto seguido, se puso a escribir con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Butters lanzó el papelito hacia el puesto de Kenny, ya que Clyde tenía una cara de "no recibiré tu papelito, si es lo que quieres".

***Si :)***, Kenny sonrió, y se volteó hacia Butters, a quién le regaló una sonrisa.

En las siguientes horas Kyle intentó varias veces de decirle a Stan su secreto, sin embargo los recesos se terminaban, ya llegaba la hora del almuerzo, y aún nada. Luego de las aburridas y largas clases de matemáticas, Kyle se llevó a Stan al baño, procurando que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Todos iban al comedor, por ser hora de comer, así que era el momento justo para decírselo. Era ahora o nunca.

- Kyle… ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó algo nervioso Stan, que iba detrás del niño/gato, el cual lo llevaba casi rastras. El de ojos azules observaba la mano de Kyle enlazada con la suya. El chico hace unos segundos lo había tomado de la mano para dirigirlo lejos de la gente, a lo cual Stan reaccionó algo avergonzado.

Entraron al baño, y Kyle se puso a revisar que no hubiera nadie. Cuando pudo asegurarse de que estaban solos. Se decidió a decírselo.

- Stan… yo tengo algo que confesarte…- pronunció nervioso. ¿Es qué acaso se le iba a confesar? Se preguntó ansioso el nombrado.

- Ah… ¿en serio? ¿qué cosa?- preguntó tal vez más nervioso que Kyle, mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan estúpido, y no saber qué decir.

- …- el pelirrojo suspiró- mira, sé que es algo loco, y probablemente, no me creas… a-así que mejor te lo demuestro con acciones.-

A Stan casi le da un vuelco el corazón. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso. Respiró profundo, y esperó que Kyle lo besara, sin embargo recibió una conducta totalmente distinta a lo que esperaba. Kyle se había quitado su ushanka, y el más alto pudo ver claramente como dos orejas de gato, sobresalían entre los risos de su cabello rojo. Stan lo miraba confundido, y muy sorprendido.

- ¿Q-que rayos?... ¿Po… por qué…?- tartamudeaba el azabache.

- Yo sé que es extraño… Además no es todo- dijo mientras dejaba ver su cola- Y no sé por qué sucedió, o como solucionarlo… es… es por eso que te lo digo a ti, tú siempre estás cuidándome y… esperaba que tú me ayudaras…-dijo muy nervioso con un leve sonrojo.

A ratos le veía el rostro para encontrar alguna respuesta por parte de su amigo, pero por la vergüenza volvía a evitarle la mirada, se sentía muy abochornado.

Stan lo veía enternecido. Lo abrazó para que se calmara un poco. Kyle correspondió al abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, mientras Stan le acariciaba el cabello. La cola de Kyle comenzó a balancearse lentamente, a lo cual Stan reaccionó con una pequeña risa. Solo faltaba que comenzara a ronronear.

- No te preocupes, ¿sí?, Ya... encontraremos alguna forma de solucionarlo. Ya verás.- le decía muy bajito. Disfrutaba esa cercanía con su súper mejor amigo, sin embargo se separó un poco de él para verle el rostro y tomarlo de los hombros.- vamos a comer con los chicos, ¿te parece?- le sonrió.

- S-si…- dijo apenas el judío. Volvió colocarse su fiel ushanka y ocultó su cola nuevamente, para dirigirse juntos al comedor. Donde Kenny y Butters lo esperaban en una mesa aparte. Necesitaban hablar.

* * *

Con esto dejo al descubierto que soy súper cursi… especialmente cuando se trata sobre el Style xDD

¿Reviews? :3


	5. Las nekomimis son japonesas

**Notas: **Nyaaaaaa~ tenía escrito ya este capítulo, pero se me borró, o no sé, pero no me lo encuentra el note D: Así que lo escribí de nuevo, aunque no todo :P Se me fue un poco la inspiración así que quedó cortito. Ah! Y algo que se me escapó, es que de ahora en adelante, me gustaría agregar una nueva pareja a esta historia, que sería…. *redoble de tambores* Naaaah adivinen *3* xD Bueno… sin más preámbulos… ojalá les guste.

**Disclaimer: **South Park no es mío... bla la bla xD

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Las nekomimis son japonesas**

Kenny se sentó junto a Butters, quién colocaba su bandeja con el almuerzo en la mesa. Cuando Butters vio llegar al chico de la capucha, no pudo evitar sonreír. Kenny le devolvió la sonrisa. Los dos comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales; cuando el rubio más bajo recordó por qué estaban ahí, por lo que se puso algo nervioso. Sin embargo, el inmortal notó aquello, por lo que trató de darle su apoyo.

Oh… vamos Leopold… Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. No conozco a nadie más listo que Kyle. Claro a excepción de ti, pero… lo vamos a arreglar, te lo aseguro.- dijo intentando subir el ánimo de su pequeño amigo.

-…- Butters se quedó mirándolo algo sonrojado. ¿Había dicho que era la persona más lista que conocía?- Eeh… S-si… seguro- dijo alegre.

Justo en ese momento, ven a un par de chicos dirigirse a la mesa que siempre utilizaban, pero vieron al ver que el Team Craig les había ganado, buscaron con la mirada a sus amigos. Kenny levanto su mano y saludó a los chicos para que fueran con ellos. Kyle y Stan se sentaron en la mesa junto a los chicos.

***Mientras… en otra mesa…***

-¡Gah! ¡D-debe ser culpa de… ngh… los extraterrestres!- gritó nervioso cierto chico paranoico de rubios cabellos.

-¡Calma Tweek! ¡No son de verdad!- dijo un chico afroamericano sentado junto a él.

-Si, en Japón las llaman nekomimi…- comentó un friki pelinegro de rasgos orientales

-Pero… creí que eras chino…- dijo un castaño sentado frente a él.

-¡N-no! ¡O sea, si! ¡Pero, no soy japonés!- dijo molesto el chico. El castaño solo rió, haciendo que el pelinegro solo se sonrojara y evitara su mirada.

-…-

-¿C-craig?- dijo el rubio

-…- el azabache solo lo miró. Hace un rato tenía la mirada perdida, pues estaba muy centrado en sus pensamientos, sobre cierto acontecimiento que vio hace unos días.

-¿E-estás…. nghn… bien?- preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, no te preocupes- respondió con su voz neutral, mientras le desordenaba su ya desordenado cabello rubio.

***Volviendo a la mesa de los gatos~***

Hey, ¿Por qué se sentaron tan lejos?- preguntó curioso Stan.

Sí, bueno… Kyle, ¿Recuerdas que quería pedir tu ayuda?- dijo Kenny ansioso.

Si, seguro.- respondió el nombrado.

Ay, Kenny… dime ¿qué hiciste?- exclamó Stan algo enfadado y hastiado de todos los problemas en que se metía su amigo rubio- No, alto… No quiero oírlo…- dijo sosteniéndose puente de su nariz con fuerza.

Oye, amigo. ¡Qué gran confianza tienes en mí, eh! Yo no he hecho nada.- protestó Kenny.

Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Kyle algo aburrido de la discusión.

¡Si, dinos Kenny!- dijo acusador el azabache.

Es sobre… Butters…- comentó nervioso.

Eh!?- exclamó confundido Kyle. Normalmente cuando el problema era sobre Butters, era por los problemas sentimentales de los "amigos", sin embargo Butters estaba presente sí que no podía ser, el rubio jamás se atrevería a hablar de eso en frente de su rubiecito.

Si… eeehm….

Yo les digo, Kenny.- lo interrumpió Butters.

¿En serio?- preguntó algo inseguro su mejor amigo.

Sep.- sonrío.

-¡Ya vayan al punto, y ya!- gritó Stan ya cansado de la conversación.

Ok… no presiones….- se defendió Kenny.

Es q-que yo… he pasado por unos su-sucesos m-m-muy extraños, los cuales hasta ahora n-no tienen explicación y… no sabría cómo e-explicarlo ni yo mismo, pero…

De repente un par de niños de un curso menor pasaron corriendo junto a la mesa de los chicos, empujándola y alertando a todos. Más especialmente al judío, que por el asombro no pudo evitar que se le escapara un maullido. Luego de eso hubo un silencio de muerte en la mesa. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron observando unos a los otros, hasta que uno se atrevió a hablar.

K-kyle… e-es mi idea, o ¿te he escuchado maullar hace un segundo?- preguntó nervioso Butters.

Kyle se quedó mudo.

Lo que no sabían los cuatro amigos, es que cierto chico de ojos rojos que pasaba por allí escuchó aquella conversación, casi adivinando de qué se trataba…

* * *

Nyaaaaaa~ Hasta aquí dejo~ Creo que quedó cortito ;-; (Como todos los demás :P) Ojalá les haya gustado… y a ver si adivinan~ aunque es algo obvio :3

¿Reviews?


	6. Aquí el único gato es

**Notas:** Wiiiiiiiii~ Aquí llegué de nuevo con la actualización, los que adivinaron la pareja nueva… los felicito. Dip se une a esta historia, sin embargo escribiré de ellos más adelante. Por ahora, actualizó con la pareja que me quedaba pendiente y que me había propuesto hacer. Aprovecho para decir que este cap quedó más largo _(según Word xD)_ Antes de que lean, me gustaría decirles que no soy muy buena escribiendo sobre la pareja que pondré hoy, así que si hay algo sobre sus personalidades que no concuerdan, perdónenme ;n; Bueno… sin más, aquí está el chapter 6 :'3

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece. Es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone :D

* * *

Capítulo 6: Aquí el único gato es...

¿K-kyle?- lo llamó Kenny, moviendo su mano en frente del chico pelirrojo tratando de llamar su atención.- oye…. ¡Reacciona!

¡Ya… deja eso!- dijo deteniéndole la mano con la suya. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio otra vez.- argh! ¡Sí! maullé y ¿qué? ¿Acaso un chico no puede maullar si quiere?- dijo casi en un grito, golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

Pueeeeees…. Supongo que uno es libre de maullar… pero…- dijo confundido el rubio más alto.

Butters se cansó de todo ese embrollo y se acercó más a los chicos para susurrarles.

¡Es que ayer amanecí con orejas y cola de gato!- dijo sin su clásico tartamudeo.

Kyle se le quedó mirando atónito.

Y por lo visto… no soy el único.- comentó el chico.

¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- preguntó Stan.

No tengo idea… pero esperaba que ustedes tuvieran cierta idea de lo que pasa aquí.- dijo Kenny.

¿Cómo podría saberlo?- preguntó desesperado Kyle

¡Y yo qué sé!- gritó el rubio.

En eso, un chico azabache se acercó a la mesa de los chicos, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Damien?- dijo el chico de la capucha naranja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Stan.

- Si… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te quedarías en el infierno por un tiempo más.- volvió a preguntar Kenny.

-Tengo ciertos asuntos que atender aquí…- dijo como si nada.

-¿Si? ¿Asuntos como cuales~?- canturreó el más pervertido del grupo, señalando con la mirada, a cierto rubio británico con cara angelical.

-¡Cállate!- dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza, muy rojo. Kenny solo se quejó y lo miró enojado.

-¿Surgió algo?- preguntó Kyle.

-Nada que les importe… pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación….

-¿Y-y?- cuestionó nervioso el rubio más bajito.

-Nada, pues solo decirles que si quieren puedo ayudarles…

-¿En serio?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Kyle y Butters

-Claro…

-¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó Kenny.

-Por favor, Kenny… ¿En serio crees que les voy a cobrar?- preguntó incrédulo ante tal interrogante por parte del inmortal.

-Solo preguntaba…

***Sonó el timbre que les avisaba la hora de volver a clases***

- Miren… que les parece si mañana en el lago Starks, nos encontramos para "solucionar" su problema.

- ¡Seguro!- dijeron el pelirrojo y el rubio de ojos esmeralda.

Sin embargo por alguna razón, Stan no podía confiar abiertamente en él sobre la solución del caso de Kyle y ahora de Butters.

***Al final de las clases ***

En el pasillo principal, un chico francés azotaba molesto la puerta de su casillero. Siempre se saltaba las clases, e incluso casi nunca iba a la escuela, pero cierto rubio le había pedido que fuera, y aceptó con la condición de que iba a estar con él. Sin embargo el muy maldito ni si quiera se molestó en ir, haciendo que solo haya perdido su tiempo en ese lugar. Se iba a dirigir a la salida, cuando una voz femenina lo detuvo. Al girarse, se encontró con una chica azabache, junto a una rubia.

Mole, ¿no sabes si vino Gregory?- le preguntó Wendy.

Non*- respondió frío, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

Hmmmm… ¿No sabrás si está enfermo?- preguntó algo preocupada.

¿Tanto te importa? Creí que ustedes ya no eran novios.- le dijo casi serio, casi rosando al tono de desprecio- De todos modos no tengo idea de donde está. Y no me importa.-dijo muy enojado. Wendy pudo notar cómo es que aún le tenía cierto rencor por ser ex novia de su "amigo" o "compañero".

Pues, si lo ves, dile que mañana se dirija a la sala de delegados para charlar sobre la actividad de fin de semestre.

Ouais, peu importe**

Las chicas se fueron a la sala de delegados y Chris se dirigía a la casa de Gregory….que en realidad era una mansión, más que una casa…

***Residencia Fields***

**(Naru: No sé cuál es el apellido de Gregory, pero en varios fanfics su apellido es Fields… así que… ñeeeh~)**

- Buenas Tardes, señor.- saludó cordialmente el portero de la mansión. Christophe ya había visitado varias veces la mansión y ya no se esforzaba por atravesar la seguridad. Solo entraba.- Me temo que el señorito no desea ver a nadie, ya que se ha encerrado en su habitación y se ausentó a la escuela. (Feel like a sir UvU)

- Je m'en fous, il va vouloir me voir...***- el hombre solo asintió.

Siguió su camino, subiendo las grandes y elegantes escaleras, que lo llevaron a un pasillo. Tercera puerta a la izquierda… sí, Chris se sabía la mansión de memoria. Entonces, sin tocar la puerta, entró a la habitación. Gregory se estremeció al escuchar la puerta, sabía que ningún sirviente se atrevería a interrumpirlo en su habitación, así que solo podía ser alguien lo suficientemente maleducado como para abrir sin golpear.

Así que, aquí estabas princesita…- dijo Chris mientras se dirigía a ubicarse frente a la cama del chico. Gregory estaba oculto bajo las finas sábanas de su cómoda cama.

¡Lárgate!- logró escuchar el de ojos verde pasto.

Excusez-moi?**** Me di el trabajo de venir hasta acá, apenas me ves, ¿y ya quieres echarme?- dijo imitando una voz dolida y dramática.

Nadie te pidió venir.- le contestó en seco.

…- Se sonrojó. ¡Rayos! Es cierto, nadie le dijo que fuera, aunque…- Ay, no te creas tanto Greg… que no solo vine para verte a ti- dijo aún enojado porque no fue a la escuela-... la chica esa presidenta me pidió que mañana fueras con ella y bla, bla, bla…

Bien… q-que bueno… ahora puedes irte…-dijo aún bajo las sábanas.

…- Chris no respondió, casi haciendo creer a Gregory, que ya se había ido. Se iba a mover de la cama, cuando el francés volvió a hablar.- ¿Por qué no fuiste?... ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¿Tú crees que me gusta ir a la escuela?- ¡ALTO! ¿Chris le dijo que se sentía solo?- Vous savez quoi? Ce n'est rien. ***** Mejor me voy.

El castaño se dirigía a la puerta, cuando una manito lo detuvo, tirándole de su camiseta con camuflaje, desde bajo las sábanas. Chris se quedó viendo un rato la cama del rubio, hasta que el bulto en ella se movió un poco.

¡Prométeme que no te reirás!- dijo nervioso Gregory.

Hmmmmmmmmm….-exclamó el más alto, pensando.

¡S-solo dime que sí!- gritó.

Si, como sea…- en ese momento Gregory salió de su cama y se levantó en frente de Chris, sin soltar todavía la camiseta de este.

Christophe se le quedó mirando, mientras Gregory lo observaba expectante. El chico tenía entre sus cabellos un par de cosas que, estaba seguro no tenía el día de ayer. Luego de unos segundos el francés soltó una carcajada, asustando un poco al británico, quien soltó el agarre de su camiseta.

¡O-oye! ¡Te dije que no te rieras!- le recordó muy sonrojado.

Jajajaja ¡Mais si vous êtes adorable!****** -dijo mientras reía. Gregory nunca lo había visto reír así. De cierta forma, se alegro de verlo tan "feliz".

¡Señorito!- lo llamó una sirvienta desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿Desea que la cena sea para dos, esta noche?- preguntó, por la visita tan repentina del chico castaño.

No te quedarás a comer, ¿verdad?- preguntó sarcástico.

Mmmmmm… Hace un tiempo que no me doy el gusto…

Si, cena para dos, por favor.- gritó el más bajo.

¿Y qué hay de comer?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Tarta de salmón con aguacate y de postre…- fue interrumpido.

Awwww… el gatito quiere pescadito-dijo en un tono burlón- ¿Quiere que le traiga su lechita?

¡Ya cállate!- dijo muy rojo.

¡Vamos…! Sabes que no tendré oportunidad de nuevo para molestarte jajaja- dijo sonriente.

…- Greg le evitó la mirada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír también. No todos los días ves a Ze Mole con ese humor.-

Oye…. ¿Y puedes mover tu cola?- preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera más seria.

Si…-contestó confundido por la pregunta.

¿Y ronroneas?- preguntó más curioso.

¡Como si lo hubiese intentado!- exclamó. Pero lo que no se esperaba, es que Chris comenzara a acariciarle bajo el mentón, como si de un minino se tratara.

Instintivamente, Gregory levantó más su rostro, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia, igual que un gatito. Chris subió su mano hasta el cabello del rubio, acariciando esas orejas gatunas. Antes de darse cuenta un sonido sordo, hueco y profundo proveniente de su garganta, comenzaba a escucharse. Gregory comenzó a ronronear, y no podía evitarlo.

Jeje... ¿Sabes? Yo antes cuidé de un gato callejero muy parecido a ti…- comentó Chris, hipnotizado por el momento. Dejo de acariciarlo y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¡Claro que no es que me pase cuidando gatos! Ese tonto animal solo se me pegaba a cada rato.

Jajajaja ¡ya! ¡Tómatelo en serio! ¡No sé cómo arreglar esto!- decía entre serio, divertido y avergonzado.

Ve a la escuela mañana.- dijo fríamente volviendo a su tono serio y rasposo.

¿Y así se arreglará?- preguntó sarcástico.

Solo ve…-dijo saliendo de la habitación, yendo a quien sabe que parte de la gran mansión.

Greg a veces no lo entendía. Hace un rato se rió de él, luego le dio mimos, y después se fue. Era muy impredecible. En realidad, Chris parecía un gato callejero, de esos ariscos, que rasguñan y luego de un tiempo te ronronean igual. Aquí el único gato es Ze Mole, pensó Gregory con una sonrisa.

* * *

Nyaaaaaaaaa~ Hasta aquí dejo~ Gregory ronroneando… que amor purrrrrrrrr~ ;w;

asdfghjk Según traductor google, lo que escribí fue:

*: No sé.

**: Cómo sea, me da igual.

***: No importa, él querrá verme.

****: ¿Perdón?

*****: ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya no importa!

******: ¡Pero si te ves adorable!

asdfghjk ok… eso fue todo~ :3 Quedó mucho más largo ;A;

¿Reviews? ;w;


	7. La verdad comienza a aparecer

**Notas: **Nyaaaa~ Aquí regreso con la conti :3 Iba a seguir con lo de Gregory, pero el francés me dejó traumada xDD Aunque ahora tengo traductora personal :'D ok no .-. Etto… al final continué con una pareja que me había quedado pendiente… así es Dip :'3 No sé escribir bien sobre estos dos, pero ya qué~ En este cap., se revelarán cosas O_O asdfghjklñ mi mente está loca por eso inventé esta historia :P Sin más contratiempos; aquí tienen la actualización UvU

**Disclaimer: ** South Park no me pertenece. Es de los hermosos Trey Parker y Matt Stone. *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La verdad comienza a aparecer~**

***Lago Starks***

Los chicos se dirigieron al lugar acordado en el almuerzo. Butters estaba realmente nervioso, solo quería liberarse de ese problema lo más rápido posible. Pronto, ya todos estaban en el lago, excepto el anticristo, quien los había reunido.

- ¿S-seguros de qué vendrá?- preguntó Butters ansioso.

- Solo se está tardando un poco…- dijo Kenny. Justo en ese momento, Damien llegaba al lugar.

- ¡Por fin llegas!- exclamó Kyle

- ¡Vamos! No me demoré tanto…

- Bien, Damien, vayamos al punto, y dinos lo que sabes- dijo Stan.

- Sí, bueno…- comenzó.

- ¿Tiene solución?- interrumpió el rubio más bajo.

- La verdad no tengo idea…

- *¡Lo sabía!*- pensó Stan. Nunca creyó que pudiera obtener la solución así de rápido.

- ¿C-cómo que no tienes idea?- preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo.

- Calma, calma. No tengo idea de si tiene solución o no… lo más seguro es que si. Pero yo vine, porque tengo un dato que tal vez pueda interesarles.

Los chicos se calmaron y le pusieron atención al chico que supuestamente les traía la solución.

- Ustedes sabrán que la magia negra, la necromancia **(Naru: Del griego nekros; muerte, y manteia; adivinación. Arte de evocar las almas de los muertos para obtener de ellas revelaciones)** y todas sus clasificaciones están indirectamente relacionadas conmigo, pues últimamente, en el infierno se han estado sintiendo fuertes señales sobre el uso de estos métodos para distintos motivos.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con…?- dijo Stan pero fue interrumpido.

- Espera, ya voy llegando a esa parte.- dijo con calma- La última señal que pude sentir, provenía de South Park.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Más específicamente, la escuela.- dijo finalmente.

- ¿Entonces… estas tratando de decir que alguien "embrujo" la escuela?- preguntó Kenny.

- Básicamente sí.

- ¿Sa-sabes quién lo… lo hizo?- preguntó tímidamente Butters

- No hicieron la llamada de un demonio. Fue meramente un conjuro lanzado a quién sabe quién.

- Hmmmmmm… ¿Pero cómo estás tan seguro de qué estén relacionados el embrujo con las orejas de gato? ¿Qué tal si sólo fue una coincidencia, y la razón de todo esto, es otra cosa?

- Stan, ¿Qué tan seguido hacen embrujos en el pueblo? ¿En serio crees qué es solo una coincidencia?

- Bueno, bueno. Pero y con ese dato… ¿Qué puedes decirnos? ¿Cómo lo solucionamos?

- Oigan, les ayudé bastante. Si lo analizan calmadamente, ya tienen un campo de búsqueda mucho más pequeño. Ya descartan por completo que es una enfermedad, o que es obra de los marcianos, que se yo (?). Solo tienen que buscar respuestas sobre brujería, conjuros, maldiciones… y eso.- dijo de forma serena.

Todos comenzaron a pensar en lo que dijo Damien, y es que a verdad, él tenía razón. Les solucionó bastante el camino de la búsqueda para el fin de su problema felino.

- ¿No sabes nada más?- preguntó Kyle.

- Lo lamento, pero ya les dije todo.

- Hmmmm… Muchas gracias, Damien.- dijo Stan extendiendo su mano, a lo que el anticristo respondió estrechándosela.

- Si, mu-muchas gracias- repitió Butters.

- Si, si… No se preocupen.- dijo haciendo ademán de irse.

- Bueno, yo creo que debo irme a casa- dijo el judío.

- ¡Oh! ¡Salchichas! Ya es tarde, me castigarán- exclamó el rubio de orejas de gato.

- Tranquilo, yo te acompaño a casa- le dijo Kenny. Los dos se despidieron y se fueron rápidamente.

- Bueno… supongo que otro día iremos al cine…- pensó en voz alta, Stan.

- ¿Qué?...- preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

- ¡N-no nada!- dijo nervioso- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

- Seguro- dijo sonriente- mañana me ayudarás a buscar información sobre… bueno mi problema.

- ¡Claro que sí!- respondió el azabache. Kyle sonrió, a lo cual Stan contestó de la misma manera.

***En algún lugar de South Park***

Damien caminaba sin rumbo por las calles del pueblo. Pensaba en qué en realidad ya no debería andar deambulando por ahí. Ya terminó lo que iba a hacer, y debía volver al inframundo, de todos modos no tenía lugar donde quedarse esa noche, más que el infierno. Pero no lo hacía, algo se lo impedía. En todo el día no se había encontrado con cierta personita a la cual quería ver. En eso, al anticristo le pareció ver un ángel.

Pip caminaba por la calle tranquilamente a su casa, cuando en la luminosidad del ocaso, pudo ver una silueta conocida. Se alegró de sobre manera y corrió hasta la sombra, abrazándola por el cuello. El rubio no podía sentirse más feliz. ¿No es genial cuando piensas en alguien que quieres ver y te lo encuentras por la calle?

- ¡Damien! ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó alegre luego de separarse de su amigo.

- Hoy- contesto corto, pero igual de alegre.- ¿Y qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- Me voy a casa, es que tuve que quedarme en la escuela terminando un trabajo, pero ya terminé.- dijo sonriente.

- No deberías andar por la calle a estas horas, te podrías meter en problemas.

- ¿Cómo hablar con el anticristo?- dijo sonriente y sarcásticamente.

- Si… bueno…- dijo mientras aparentaba irse, sin embargo estaba esperando que lo detuvieran.

- ¿Te…- pronunció Pip, llamando la atención del de ojos de rubí- te importaría acompañarme a casa?- preguntó finalmente. Damien sonrió de lado.

- Seguro…- dijo tratando de ocultar su alegría, pero fallando torpemente, pues el rubio le sonrió y no pudo evitar responderle de la misma forma.

Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de Pip, en la que vivía solo desde hace algún tiempo. Cuando llegaron, Damien se despidió del inglés, disponiéndose a irse del lugar, pero la voz de su ángel lo detuvo.

- ¿No te gustaría pasar?- preguntó algo tímido. El azabache solo asintió y entró en silencio a la casa. Después de todo, no tenía a donde ir. Podrían charlar un rato.

El dueño de casa lo invitó a la cena, y comieron juntos, luego el rubio fue a por unas mantas y se sentaron en el sofá a ver la televisión hasta que por fin los dos terminaron dormidos. Nadie se iba a imaginar lo que iba a encontrar Damien en lugar de su ángel, al día siguiente.

* * *

Nyaaa~ Hasta aquí dejo. Hasta la próxima :'DD

¿Les gustó?

¿Lo odiaron? xDD

¿Reviews?

¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? :v


	8. Nuevos gatitos se unen al club

**Notas:** Nyaaaaaa~ actualizo~ :3 Quería escribir un _**"inserte nombre de personaje aquí" '**_**S POV**, así que así es como empieza este nuevo capítulo :P

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir xD Ojalá les guste. ¡Ah! Y por cierto: gracias por todos los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz n.n

**Disclaimer: **South Park no es mío, y no gano absolutamente nada al escribir esta porquería xD

* * *

***CRAIG'S POV***

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando de repente, por alguna razón desperté a mitad de la noche. Me giré para ver la hora en el reloj digital que estaba sobre mi velador, notando que eran exactamente las 3:00 a.m.

No sé por qué ocurrió, pero sentí como un escalofrío, fue una sensación extraña, como si algo malo estuviera pasando. Me senté en mi cama algo inquietado, sentía como si algo no estuviese bien. Miré hacia mi ventana por donde entraba la poca luz de mi cuarto, logré ver la sombra de las ramas de un viejo árbol. Nunca se vieron tan tenebrosas como en ese momento. Algo malo sucedía, y a algún conocido. Pensé en Tweek. Algo le debe estar pasando. Un sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos. La rueda de Stripes **(Naru: creo que así se llama el cobayo de Craig)**, hizo un chirrido. Al parecer él también estaba algo inquieto.

Tenía deseos de llamar a Tweek, pero me acobardé al pensar que son las tres de la mañana. Otra vez esa sensación. Sentía escalofríos. Ya, ¡Qué importa que sean las 3 de la madrugada! Acerqué mi mano a mi celular, pero aún estando a un centímetro de éste, comenzó a sonar.

***FIN CRAIG'S POV***

Craig recibió una llamada a su celular, justo cuando se disponía a tomarlo. Se detuvo un momento, y leyó muy claro el nombre de quién lo llamaba, pues no era un número desconocido.

¿Aló?- dijo Craig esperando respuesta.

¡C-craig! Necesito t-tu nghn… ayuda!- dijo Tweek desde la otra línea.

¿Sabes que son las tres de la madrugada? - le preguntó. Sabía sobre su presentimiento anterior, pero conociendo a Tweek, tal vez era solo otra de sus paranoias.

¡C-claro que lo sé! No te llamaría… si n-no fuera a-algo… ¡importante!- dijo algo enojado.

¿Quieres que vaya hacia allá?- preguntó Craig con su tono neutral pero con cierto deje de preocupación.

¡N-no! ¡Ven nghn… hoy, t-temprano! ¡Por favor!- dijo finalmente.

¡Cómo quieras!- expresó calmadamente.

¡G-gracias! ¡A-adiós!- se despidió el rubio.

Alto, ¡Tweek!- lo interrumpió el ojiazul.

¿Q-qué?- preguntó ansioso.

¿Estás bien? No te ha pasado nada grave, ¿verdad?- preguntó preocupado.

¡N-no todavía! ¡P-pero si no nghn… vienes… po-podría suceder a-algo peor!- dijo casi gritando. Pero esa personalidad paranoica ante cualquier cosa, calmó en cierta forma a Craig.

Ok, adiós…- dijo más tranquilo.

¡A-adiós!- repitió el de ojos verdes.

En lo que restó la noche, el azabache intentó quedarse dormido, sin embargo solo dejó su mirada fija en el techo, mientras solo pensaba en qué habría ese presentimiento, pues al parecer a Tweek no le ocurrió nada fuera de lo "normal".

* * *

***Casa de Pip* **

***7:00 a.m.***

Damien se removió en su lugar, al ser molestado por la luz del sol que lograba entrar por entre las cortinas del comedor de la casa. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, hasta que el escarlata se dejó ver entre sus párpados. Se desperezó, y estiró sus piernas y brazos. Comenzó a registrar con la mirada el lugar en el que se encontraba, hasta que recordó que se había quedado en casa del rubio. Llevó su vista a su lado, y logro ver un bulto bajo las mantas, supuso que era su ángel que aún dormía. Sonrió.

Se levantó de su puesto y caminó hasta la cocina. Un pequeño desayuno no le caería mal. Abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a buscar algo para comer.

Mientras tanto, Pip se movía bajo el montón de mantas, intentando despertar. Al salir, buscó al azabache a su lado, pero no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada, y pudo ver que se hallaba en la cocina. Se levantó y fue a saludarlo.

Buenos días, Damien. ¿Dormiste bien?- dijo sonriente. El anticristo lo miró sorprendido, y apenas articuló algunas palabras.

B-buenos días…- dijo muy rojo.

¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Pip ladeando un poco la cabeza y sacudiendo sus orejitas de gato.

¿Qué mierda?- preguntó sorprendido el muchacho.

* * *

***Calles de South Park***

***7:16 a.m.***

Craig se había levantado sin ánimos, pues apenas había podido dormir. Sin embargo sí tenía deseos de ver a su amigo. Se dirigía a la casa de Tweek, muy tranquilamente, y a pesar de ser tan temprano, no hacía tanto frío como otras mañanas, así que la caminata no se hacía tan desagradable.

Muy pronto llegaba a la casa de su rubio amigo. Tocó la puerta, y lo recibió un Tweek encapuchado. Craig levantó una ceja.

¡Craig! ¡Al fin llegas!- grito Tweek. Haciéndolo pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Si… ya llegué. ¿Dónde están tus padres?- preguntó curioso.

¡Gah! Ellos se fueron t-temprano a la cafetería…- así que estaban solos.

Oh… ya veo- exclamó restándole importancia al asunto- oye, y ¿para qué me llamaste?

Es q-que he e-estado sufri~endo un extraño c-caso de transf-formación.- le dijo en un susurro, como si alguien pudiera oírles. Para Craig esas actitudes eran bastantes adorables, a veces le seguía el juego, otras lo contradecía, pero siempre disfrutaba como le hablaba con tanta pasión de la alocadas teorías que tenía sobre cualquier situación.

¿Sí? ¿Qué clase de transformación?- dijo tratando de no sonreír.

Tweek lo observó unos segundos.

T-tengo que a… advertirte, que lo q-que verás te podría dejar un nghn… trauma de p-por vida…- le advirtió llevando sus manos a su capucha.

Estoy preparado- dijo calmado, pero su rostro se torno a uno sorprendido al ver a Tweek con un par de orejas de gato entre sus alocados cabellos.

¿Q-qué?- dijo apenas Craig.

¡L-lo sé! P-pero, cálmate, pues a-al parecer el p-proceso de metamor… morfosis se ha d-detenido por ahora. Pronto m-me convertiré en un ho-ombre/gato y ma-mataré a mi mejor amigo a l-la luz de la lu-luna, así que antes de que eso pase, ne-necesito que me… ayudes!

No, Tweek. No te estás convirtiendo en un hombre/gato, esto es… otra cosa- dijo algo hipnotizado por lo tierno y adorable que se veía con orejitas gatunas.

Entonces, si n-no es eso… ¿Qué es?- preguntó algo alarmado.

Tranquilo, sé dónde buscar respuestas. Hoy en la escuela hablaremos con el Team Stan.

¡Gah! ¿¡Eeeh!? ¿Por qué?

Lamentablemente, al parecer ellos tienen la cura.

¿E-en serio? ¿E-estás seg-guro?- preguntó esperanzado y alegre de que no fuese a atacar a su amigo en unas horas más.

Muy seguro- mintió.

…- se formó un silencio después de eso, Tweek observaba expectante al más alto, quien lo miraba hechizado por esas orejitas, es que hacían verlo tan tierno. Craig no pudo rehusarse a sonreír. El rubio se sonrojo, pues el azabache casi nunc sonría, y ahora le estaba dedicando una sonrisa solo para él. Desvió la mirada.

¿Q-quieres quedarte un rato hasta ir a la… es-escuela?- le preguntó aún sin mirarle. Craig llevó su mano hasta el mentón de Tweek, y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba muy rojo y temblaba un poco más que antes.

Seguro…- dijo sonriéndole otra vez. Tweek también le sonrió y lo alejó un poco mientras seguía con esa mirada alegre.

* * *

Nyaaaaaaa~ No sé escribir Creek xDDDDDDD Pero ya aprenderé~ UvU

asdfghjklñ~ Pronto se sabrá todo~

¿Reviews?


	9. Me pareció ver a un lindo gatito

**Notas: **Actualizo~ :'D Si se preguntan por qué no había subido antes, es que como en mi casa somos tres hermanos, tenemos como un horario para usar el notebook, y mis días son el lunes y el domingo :P otras veces me robaba sus días (si soy mala xD) pero últimamente no he podido, tuve que respetar eso. Pero hoy día mi hermanito me lo prestó así que si me pude conectar para hacer esto :3 Y bueno, pues aquí está la continuación del fic, que en realidad no avanza mucho la historia, pero si el tema de las parejitas que tenía pendientes ;D

* * *

Esa era la excusa que tenía antes, pero ahora tengo otra excusa xD Mi papá no pagó internet y ahora estoy robando wi-fi, así que no me conectaré hasta fin de mes :(

**Especiales agradecimientos a: **JigokuTsuki 'TsukI-chan que sin ella no sé qué sería de mí con el francés ;w; asdfghjklñ~ xD

**Disclaimer: **South Park no es de mi propiedad. Le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone ~

* * *

** *Escuela de South Park* (Ni idea cuál sea el nombre del establecimiento xD)**

Los chicos se dirigían a un nuevo día de escuela. Por alguna razón todos se veían ansiosos. Ya sea por un examen importante, alguna tarea sin hacer, o la posibilidad de recuperarte del mal de las orejas de gato.

Pip inconscientemente se había puesto muy tieso, y casi caminaba como robot junto a Damien. Este lo veía algo divertido y decidió acercársele para susurrarle al oído, lo cual estremeció un poco al rubio.

- Tranquilo, Pip. Ya vas a ver que todo se arregla, mira que no eres el primero- le dijo muy bajito, haciendo que el inglés se sonrojara por la cercanía del azabache y por el tono de voz que usaba. Era muy tranquilizador.

- Si…- pudo decir apenas muy rojo, haciendo sonreír sin querer al anticristo, quien se le adelantó y siguió su camino.

- Y espero que seas el último…- dijo para sus adentros.

***Flashback***

- ¿Q-qué pasa?- pregunto algo preocupado, haciendo que sus orejitas se hicieran hacia atrás.

- T-tú… ¿también?- alcanzó a preguntar, antes de voltearse y evitarle la mirada. Era demasiado tierno, le iba a dar diabetes (?)- mí-mírate a un espejo, pero no te alarmes… ¿ok?

- Damien… Me estás asustando- dijo tocándose el rostro, pensando que habría algo en su cara.

- ¡S-solo haz lo que te dije!- dijo sonrojado aún sin mirarle.

El británico aún sin entender bien la situación, se dirigió al baño para poder verse al espejo como dijo Damien hace unos segundos. AL verse no podía creer lo que veía.

- ¿¡Quéeeeeee!?

- T-te dije que no te alarmaras- le dijo algo enojado.

- ¿C-como esperas que lo hiciera? ¡Miau!- se cubrió la boca inmediatamente después de haber hecho ese sonido. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Damien se volteó otra vez más rojo que antes (si es que eso era posible) y fue a tomar algo de agua, para aclararse la garganta y hablar otra vez. Pip se quedó quieto observando los movimientos del azabache.

- Bien…no te preocupes, ¿sí? Yo te explicaré… Créeme que no eres el único que está pasando por esto…

- Ah… ¿no?- se atrevió a hablar luego del incidente con el maullido.

- N-no…-dijo Damien tratando de mantener la compostura frente a su ángel.- no estoy seguro de cuál es la solución, pero sí tengo sospechas de su origen- dijo hablando con un tono muy tranquilizador, haciendo a Pip sonrojar, y que su corazón se acelerara un poco.- Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro, es de que tiene una solución, ¿ok?- Pip asintió mirándolo atentamente, con sus grandes ojos azules- sí que, no nos preocupemos, porque hoy trataré de averiguar todo lo posible, incluso si tengo que volver al infierno para buscar información, lo haré, voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, ¿sí?

- G-gracias, Damien- dijo mirando hacia abajo- el anticristo sonrió.

- De nada.- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello. Pip odiaba que hicieran eso, pero en ese momento no fue capaz de alegar o algo, se sentía hipnotizado por esa figura tan protectora que podía tener el de ojos rojos.

***Fin del Flashback***

- ¡Pip!- escuchó que le gritaban.

- ¿Eh?- logró articular.

- ¡Ven, apúrate!- gritó Damien a unos cuantos metros de él entre un montón de alumnos.

- Eee-eh… ¡Sí!- le dijo mientras corría hacia él.

**Mientras en los patios que la escuela tenía apartados~**

Christophe estaba fumando apoyado en una pared, mientras esperaba a Gregory. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba ansioso por verlo. Casi nunca lo veía en la escuela, pues se la saltaba cada vez que podía y ciertamente a veces lo extrañaba. Solo un poco, claro.

Estaba pensando en lo que había averiguado, y al parecer, Greg no era el único niño mitad gato de la escuela. Solo debía preguntarle a algún chico que sabía sobre el tema. Lo más seguro era ir con Damien, pues después de todo, es el anticristo. Algo deberá saber, ¿no? El aire se llenaba con ese típico aroma a cigarrillo, empezó a entretenerse haciendo círculos con el humo que salía de su boca. Iba a seguir quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida para él.

- ¡Así que aquí estabas!- dijo luego de suspirar, pues estaba cansado.

- ¿Qué hay con ese nuevo traje?- dijo burlón. Greg ocultó sus orejas bajo una chaqueta con gorro de pelo (Naru: ya saben, esos polerones que tienen gorros con bordes peluditos).

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó algo ofendido.

"Nada, solo que te ves adorable… Merde". Pensó algo enojado. Greg ladeó la cabeza desconcertado, viéndole algo extrañado.

_- Ah… Alors est-ce que tu veux cacher tes oreilles de chat?*_ Eh?… minino. –dijo con ese tono de burla.

- Bueno, ¿esperabas que viniera así sin más?

- …- guardó silencio.

Se quedó en la misma posición por un rato, hasta que se enderezó y se colocó en frente de Greg, quien lo veía confundido, y algo sonrojado. Chris llevó su mano hasta el mentón del rubio, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos. Revisaba que no fuese alguna enfermedad o algo, sin embargo se distrajo con el llamativo color de ojos del chico que estaba en frente. Ambos estaban en completo silencio, incluso el barullo de la gente dejó de escucharse, solo podían escuchar la respiración del otro. El castaño se acercó al rostro del más bajo. Greg podía sentir sus respiraciones chocando, cerró los ojos esperando lo que venía; cuando el francés se decidió por retroceder. Gregory abrió sus ojos al no sentirlo en frente suyo, lo observó aún más confundido que antes.

- ¿Christophe?- pronunció apenas.

_- Oublie-le**_, ¿sí?-

- "¿Cómo olvidar eso?"- pensó el británico, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo atinó a bajar la vista, y tratar de calmar los latidos de su corazón que se habían acelerado demasiado.

- No te importará perderte algunas clases, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó sin entender.

- Pues para buscar la cura de tu problema.- dijo como si nada.

- Ah… pues, supongo que no…

_- Très bien***_- dijo finalmente y se fue del lugar dejando a un Gregory muy sonrojado con los pensamientos más enredados que nunca.

* * *

No sé que me pasó! Pero quería más de estos dos y no pude evitarlo~

Próximamente estaré subiendo el siguiente cap :3

**Traducción según Tsuki-chan:**

_Alors est-ce que tu veux cacher tes oreilles de chat? = _¿Así qué quieres ocultar tus orejas

___Très bien = _Perfecto.

**Según traductor chanta xDDDDDDDD**

___Oublie-le = _olvídalo.

Y eso, gracias por leer. Hasta Luego :'D

¿Reviews?


	10. La acción se avecina

**Notas: **Ya sé que soy algo dispersa para continuar la historia, lo siento ;n; asdfghjklñ~ desde ahora los chicos se van a poner serios y buscarán soluciones para sus problemillas de gatos~ jeje Y ¡wow! nunca pensé que escribirá algo y menos con 10 capítulos además fata poquito para los 40 comentarios ^^.

**Disclaimer: **South Park no es de mi propiedad. Le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone c:

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Comienza la acción~**

Un rubio de ojos esmeraldas caminaba hacia el salón de clases apresuradamente, debía llegar temprano a clases, no soportaría que lo dejasen afuera. Cuando alguien lo detuvo tirándolo del brazo. Al voltearse para ver quién era, se relajó un poco, pues el rostro de su "atacante" era conocido.

- H-hola, Kenny…- saludó un sonrojado Butters.

- Que tal, Butts~- canturreó Kenny con voz melosa, mientras lo abrazaba.- ¿Y cómo van tus orejas, eh?

- ¡Shhhhhhh…! S-sé más discreto, K-kenny- dijo muy rojo y bajándose aún más el gorrito. Kenny estaba que babeaba, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana. **(Naru: ¿Salvado por la campana, Butters? xD)** Sin embargo en vez de hacer lo que cualquier ser humano normal haría, cómo entrar al salón luego de que suena el timbre, Kenny se llevó casi a rastras a Butters lejos del lugar.

- K-kenny… ¿¡Qué estás ha-haciendo!?- preguntó nervioso, pues debían estar en clases, no huyendo de la escuela, ni nada diferente a ir a sentarte en tu puesto para copiar en tu cuaderno lo que el profesor diga.

- ¿Quieres qué arreglemos tu problema?- el más bajo asintió con la cabeza- pues acompáñame a la biblioteca.

Butters iba a preguntar por qué en la biblioteca, pero finalmente no dijo nada, y solo lo siguió. Al llegar, el del sweater celeste pudo notar como había dos chicos más yendo a la biblioteca también. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en un rincón de la biblioteca, se sentaron en el piso, alejándose de los demás, para así hablar sólo entre ellos.

- Bien… dígannos lo que saben.- habló el chico de acento extranjero.

- Básicamente, no sabemos nada, pero Damien nos mencionó que esto podría estar relacionado con "cultos de brujería", aunque en realidad, no me fío mucho de eso. – dijo Stan.

- ¿Y sobre que argumento se basa para creer en eso?- preguntó incrédulo el otro extranjero.

- Según él, últimamente ha sentido señales sobre ritos de magia negra que se hacen más frecuentes, y la última, al parecer fue una señal que provino de South Park.- dijo el azabache.

- En realidad, dijo que provenía de la escuela- corrigió el más pervertido de todos.

- ¿Qué parte de la escuela? – preguntó el castaño.

- No especificó…- agregó Kyle

_- Merde…_

- Por ahora, eso es todo lo que sabemos.

- ¿Y qué esperan por saber más? Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

- En realidad, supuse que debemos buscar en la escuela, pues la señal vino desde aquí. No puede ser que no hayan testigos, por lo menos… algún conserje debió ver algo… o a alguien, ¿no lo creen?- comentó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Brillante!- exclamó el ojiazul, haciendo sonrojar al judío.

- Entonces, primero que nada consigámonos el plano de la escuela, así nos dividiremos áreas, para registrar, y preguntar a personas. ¿Están de acuerdo?- propuso el estratega del grupo. Era una idea descabellada, pero no tenían muchas opciones.

- ¡Seguro!- apoyó Kenny.

- Bien… ¿dónde está ese plano?

- En la oficina de la directora…-dijo Stan.

- Hmmm… necesitaremos una distracción- les comentó Chris.

Silencio total.

- Está bien, yo distraeré a la directora. Tú.- dijo apuntando a Butters.

- ¿Y-yo?

- Eres el más pequeño de todos, te infiltrarás por la ventana, quitarás el cuadro que contiene el plano, sacas el papel, y nos lo traes.

- N-no es una tarea muy difícil, tal vez a-alguien más está más capacitado para eso.

- No, solo tú puedes hacerlo.

- Vamos Butters, todos confiamos en ti- dijo el rubio más alto, reconfortándolo y dándole todo su apoyo a través de una sonrisa.

- S-si…- dijo llenándose de valor.

- Bien… esto... ¿lo haremos hoy?

- Por supuesto que sí. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

De repente escucharon pasos aproximándose a ellos, solo les quedó esperar que no fuera agún profesor.

- Pero, ¿Qué hacen perdiendo clase? Y no vayan a decirme que estaban estudiando… - dijo la bibliotecaria.

- ¡S-salchichas!- exclamó Butters.

***Mientras en los salones de clase***

- Mmmm… Me pregunto si vino Gregory hoy… ¡Tenemos que terminar los planes para las actividades de finales de semestre!- exclamó algo ansiosa Wendy, a su mejor amiga.

- Oh, vamos… ¡de seguro vino hoy! Y si no, ¡yo te ayudo si lo deseas!- dijo guiñándole un ojo Bebe, quien recibió como respuesta una linda sonrisa de la pelinegra.

- Hehe… ¡Gracias! – pero aún así necesito de la autorización de toda la directiva de la clase.

- Ah! Hagamos que firme un papelito, y listo ;)

- Jajaja seguro ^-^

***Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ (Campana TwT)***

***Dirección***

- Estoy muy decepcionada de que alumnos como ustedes; sean capaces de saltar clases- hablaba la directora- Kyle; esperaba mucho más de ti, Leopold; me has decepcionado tristemente, Gregory con un promedio tan alto, jamás esperé algo así de ti. – Stan miró a Kenny y a Chris algo ofendido, sintiéndose excluido del grupo de "niños bien"- Estoy bastante entristecida, y me temo que no puedo hacer una excepción a ustedes, tendré que castigarlos de la misma manera. Se quedarán hasta tarde, en el salón de castigo.

Chris se movía inquieto en su asiento, tenía el plano de la escuela, ahí mismo, pero Gregory de vez en cuando, lo tironeaba de su camiseta justo cuando iba a lanzarse a la directora. Iba a abalanzarse nuevamente, cuando una señora entró a la habitación, entregándole unos papeles a la mujer que estaba en frente de ellos. Justo en ese momento de distracción, el rubio se lanzó por encima del escritorio que tenía en frente, quitó el cuadro, y se lo lanzó a Chris quien lo miraba atónito.

- ¡N-no me atrevo a romper el cuadro!- se excusó Butters, a quien todos miraban asombrados, y aún más Kenny, pues lo observaba orgulloso.

- ¡Sólo vámonos de aquí!

Los chicos salieron de la sala de la directora, quien los detuvo para recordarles que después de clases debían quedarse. Afortunadamente, el francés alcanzó a ocultar el cuadro a tiempo, y se fue sigiloso detrás del grupo.

- ¡Butters, eso fue genial!- exclamó Kyle.

- ¡Sí! Estuviste increíble- dijo Stan sacudiéndole el cabello.

- ¡Te felicito! Fuiste muy valiente- le dijo Kenny acariciándole la mejilla con su mano. El más bajo solo atinó a sonreír.

- Get going, guys. Hurry up!- les gritó Gregory, quien corría junto a Ze Mole más adelante. Los chicos les siguieron el paso.

***~Al final del día~***

***Aula de clase***

- Oye, Kevin.- escuchó que lo llamaban, pero al voltearse deseó no haberlo hecho, pues la verdad no quería que Clyde lo viera- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas?- le toma del brazo.

- ¿Q-que quieres?- le preguntó hastiado sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- ¿Por qué vas en esa dirección? Creí que irías a tu casa… y que yo podría acompañarte…- le explicó diciendo esto último más bajo.

- Eeeh…. Yo… Tengo que conseguirme un libro, pues no lo tengo y es parte de la tarea de historia.

- Oh! Ya veo… ¿Puedo acompañarte?- le preguntó poniendo ojitos de perrito. El pelinegro le evitó la mirada, pero Clyde siguió insistiendo. Kevin suspiró.

- Ok…

- ¡Yay! :3

- Pero te quedas callado, ¿eh? No quiero que me echen de la biblioteca como la otra vez.

- Sip, seguro- dijo sin ponerle demasiada atención. Kevin volvió a suspirar cansado.

***Biblioteca***

Kevin se dirigió a unas estanterías buscando el libro que necesitaba, sin embargo no pudo encontrarlo, así que se fue a por otros estantes con libros. Mientras Clyde se quedó hablando con algunas chicas del equipo de porristas, a lo cual Kevin resopló alejándose en dirección contraria.

Mientras buscaba, fue capaz de notar que había un libro mal posicionado. El lomo del libro tenía letras extrañas y estaba seguro de que no pertenecía a la sección de la letra "L". Lo tomó y lo observó por un rato. Era de un color púrpura, algo opaco, lucía bastante viejo y lúgubre. Lo dejó en la caja de libros mal colocados, para que la bibliotecaria viera que hacer con él.

La biblioteca estaba bastante silenciosa, a excepción del rincón en donde el castaño coqueteaba con las porristas. No había nadie además de ellos. De repente, justo cuando pasaba frente un gran ventanal fue capaz de ver su reflejo, y observó atónito lo que nunca esperó ver.

* * *

Nyaaaaaa~ etto… y así continúa esta locura xD Me acordé hace poco que me faltaba _Stolovan_, así que lo agregué al final un ratito asdfghjklñ~

Bueno, eso es todo… me voy despidiendo w

¿Reviews? :'3 Vamos, no sean tímidos, dejen un comentaio chiquitito me haría muy feliz :)


	11. ¿Necanimis? (porquería de título ) xD

**Notas: **Waaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Luego de mucho tiempo vuelvo a escribir~ Lo siento! Ahora me pondré las pilas, y ojalás que retome el ritmo de las publicaciones y no me demore mucho otra vez! ^^U Bueno, debo admitir que no sé escribir sobre la pareja que añadí recientemente, pero me gusta así que la puse xD Ojalá les guste. últimamente estoy algo dspersa para contar la historia y paso de un tema a otro. Lo siento, ya todo se irá aclarando xD Sin nada más que chamullar... dejo para que lean~ xD Ah! y Gracias por leer y los más de 40 reviews! Soy muy feliz! No los he contestado todos, pero ponerme al día ya! No sé si habrán faltas ortográficas, no fui tan meticulosa en eso, pero aprovecho de publicar antes de que me quitan internet otra vez~ Y eso .-. asdfjklñ~

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, si así fuera todos tendrían orejas de gato xD

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

Kevin pasaba frente un gran ventanal en la biblioteca, cuando fue capaz de ver su reflejo, y observó atónito lo que nunca esperó ver.

¿¡Q-que!?- exclamó con asombro. En eso escuchó a las porristas reír, así que se cubrió la boca para que no lo oyeran, pues podrían ir a verlo, eso no lo tenía en sus planes.

Se giró en su lugar para verse nuevamente, y miraba aterrado su reflejo. Llevó su mano derecha -la izquierda cubría su boca- a una de las orejas de gato y la tocó, ésta se agitó, y Kevin se sentía cada vez más aterrado.

Nuevamente escuchó la risa de una chica, y cómo se despedían. ¡Maldición! Ahora Clyde lo buscaría y lo vería.

***~Mientras~***

Clyde se despedía de las chicas, quienes se iban caminando coquetamente. Se dio vuelta, y al no encontrar a su amigo, comenzó a buscarlo. Se dirigió a uno de los rincones de la biblioteca cerca de un ventanal y lo buscó. Cuando de repente, escuchó un ruidito. Venía de una de las mesas que había por toda la gran sala llena de libros.

¿Kev?- lo llamó. Se agachó y se acercó a una de las mesas. Ahí pudo ver, como un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros se escondía, con sus piernas flexionadas, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas. Se preocupó de inmediato, nadie se sienta así bajo una mesa solo por gusto, ¿o sí?- Hey… ¿estás bien?

¡N-no te acerques!- le dijo sin moverse de su posición, sin embargo el más alto **(Naru: Sí tengo un fetiche con los semes altos! xD) **hizo caso omiso y se sentó junto a él, pasando su brazo por los hombros del otro. El asiático se estremeció, y lo miró algo aterrado, pues no esperaba que se le acercara. En ese momento, Clyde fue capaz de apreciar el par de orejitas de gato que sobresalían entre el cabello azabache del chico a su lado

¿Nekanimis?- preguntó. Kevin lo observó confundido, ¿quería decir nekomimis?

N-no… estas son… de verdad…- dijo apenas

¡Ay! No te hagas…- sin embargo Kevin seguía mirándolo serio- ¿m-me… estás hablando en serio?

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No estoy de ánimo para bromas!- le dijo rojo como un tomate de la vergüenza. Clyde llevó una de sus manos a la oreja gatuna izquierda de Kevin, quién cerró sus ojos e hizo un quejido.- N-no… detente…- le refunfuñó pero no muy convencido de sus palabras. Clyde se sonrojó, nunca pensó ver al muchacho en una actitud tan… pasiva.

En serio son de verdad…

¿Qué haré ahora?- le gimoteó.

Tranquilo… Mira, te daré mi chaqueta para que te cubras la cabeza, ¿sí?- el otro solo asentía en silencio- la cola la puedes ocultar entre tus ropas…

¿Cola?- preguntó confundido. El de ojos claros apuntó a su colita que se movía flemáticamente, Kevin la observó sorprendido. – ¿P-por qué me pasa esto a mí?- preguntó con desgano. Clyde solo rió, haciendo sonreír sin querer al pelinegro a pesar de la situación.

***Sala de Castigos***

Solo había un par de personas en la sala de castigos, hablando por teléfono o leyendo, o durmiendo, mientras el profesor a cargo dormía plácidamente. Los seis chicos estaban sentados con una gran cara de aburrimiento. A excepción de Chris quien insistía en buscar una buena estrategia junto a Greg para poder buscar pistas sobre sus problemas felinos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Craig Tucker, quien entró aburrido, y se sentó en el primer asiento que pilló.

Ok, chicos, vengan- los llamó Gregory.- Esto es lo que haremos. Tú Butters, registrarás esta zona- apuntando en el plano el lugar indicado- pon énfasis en buscar en estas dos aulas, pues están bajo sospecha.

O-ok…- dijo el nombrado.

Muy bien, tú Stan, revisarás…. Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla… ~

Mientras los chicos iban dejando en claro cuáles serían sus zonas de registros y búsquedas, Craig no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación, y recordó que había rumores de que estos chicos pasaban por algo extraño, lo cual era muy conveniente, tomando en cuenta que el Team Stan siempre se mete en problemas en los cuales de alguna forma terminan enredados también. Se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de los muchachos.

¿Qué hacen?- preguntó con su voz neutral.

¡No puede ser! Craig interesado en algo- dijo Kenny como si fuese a acabarse el mundo. El azabache solo le mostró el dedo del medio como era costumbre.

¿Sucede algo, Tucker?- preguntó Chris escépticamente.

¿Para qué hacen esto?

Eso no te incumbe- dijo frío, pero Greg puso una mano en su hombro, casi obligándolo a que hablase. Suspiró- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Creo conocer a un gatito más- se atrevió a decir. Si pasaban por lo mismo que Tweek comprenderían, sino le preguntarían qué mierda y seguirían con su jueguito de espías.

¿Q-qué?- preguntó Butters nervioso- ¿Ha-ay más afectados?

Es el loco del café, ¿no?- dijo indiferente Chris. Craig se le acercó a rápidamente y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa.

Él no está loco- le dijo viéndolo con odio, el francés iba a decirle algo, pero los demás los separaron.

_Maldito bastardo…_

¡Argh! ¡Terminemos con esto!- dijo Stan, todos vayan a la zona elegida para cada uno, Craig, tú búscate a Damien, el te explicará lo que sabe…

Tú no me mandas~- le dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

¿Quieres que tu novio se mejore? Haz lo que te dije- dijo finalmente dejando la sala caminando a zancadas, muy irritado. Todos en la sala se le quedaron viendo totalmente atónitos de tal reacción de un muchacho tan pacífico como Stan Marsh.

* * *

Jajajajaja… No sé por qué terminé con un Stan tan enojado, pero tenía que terminar la situación ahí y solo se me ocurrió eso para cortar la escena xDD

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Gritos de ovación? xD


	12. Trabajo en equipo

**Notas:** Regresé~! Luego de taaaantos años! Es una muy larga la que explica porque me fui y voli xDDD Pero buaaano, lo importante es que volvi, espero ponerme al día con este fic y con los fics que leo ^^U

**Disclaimer:** South Park no es de mi propiedad. Le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone c:

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

¡Wow!- comentó Kyle sorprendido, viendo cómo Stan se alejaba hacia las aulas que le tocaban registrar. Todos observaban la puerta, hasta que se pusieron a analizar nuevamente el plan.

¿De verdad tengo que buscar a Damien?- preguntó algo indiferente, aunque igualmente se notó interés en su tono de voz. Tenía que buscar una forma de ayudar a Tweek.

Pues… él te explicará mejor las cosas…- le respondió Gregory sin quitar la vista del plano robado hace poco.

¿Y dónde está?- preguntó algo cansado y aburrido de que no le hablaran claramente y no lo viesen a la cara.

Yo qué sé… si nos disculpas, tenemos que trabajar- le dijo Chris, echándolo. Craig le mostró la "Seña Tucker", y se fue.

*******Entrada de la Escuela*******

Pip esperaba afuera del establecimiento, a que Damien apareciera como lo habían acordado durante el almuerzo. Sonrió sin querer al recordar que el de ojos rojos pasó todo el día junto a él. Normalmente en la escuela pasaba solo, y aún más durante el almuerzo, sin embargo él se pasó toda la tarde atendiéndolo y defendiéndolo de los demás y tratando de ocultarle las orejas de gato. De repente escuchó pasos, alzó la vista esperando ver a Damien, pero se sorprendió al ver a Craig.

¡Pip!- lo llamó- ¿has visto a Damien?

Pues, ahora mismo lo estoy esperando- le respondió amablemente.

Oh, genial, entonces lo espero contigo- sin poder ocultar su alivio al encontrarlo rápidamente.

…-

…-

¿Cómo cuanto se demorará?

Y yo que sé…

¡Argh!- exclamó levantando su dedo del medio al aire.

*******Pasillos de la escuela*******

Bien, ahora, será mejor decirle a alguien, ¿no?- dijo un castaño caminando a pasos rápidos junto a un chico cubierto por una chaqueta.

¿¡Cómo podría ser mejor decirle a alguien?- le preguntó asustado ante tal idea.

¿No crees que deberíamos buscar un doctor?- le argumentó.

B-bueno… no sé, yo…- balbuceó Kevin.

De repente mientras ambos dialogaban, un muchacho chocó contra ellos tirándolos al piso, y haciendo que la chaqueta que traía el asiático en su cabeza, quedara en el piso dejando ver sus orejas de gato.

¡Auch!- se quejó Damien. Levantó la mirada para ver a un pelinegro con orejitas.- ¡Tú!- dijo apuntándole con el dedo.- ¡Ven conmigo!

¿¡Q-qué!?- alcanzó a exclamar antes de que el anticristo se lo llevaran a rastras por el pasillo, mientras Clyde los observaba desconcertado.

¿Qué carajos?- dijo el castaño, antes de ponerse de pie, tomar su chaqueta y correr tras los chicos.

¿Sabes lo que está ocurriendo?- le preguntó Damien, mientras corría con Clyde.

¡Por supuesto que no!- le gritó. El anticristo se rió, y siguió corriendo hacia la salida, donde encontró a su ángel hablando con quien sabe quién.

***Entrada de la escuela* **

- ¿Es ese Damien?- preguntó Craig.

- ¡Sí! Es él- le respondió alegre. De repente el anticristo llegó soltando a Kevin, quien se tiró al piso cansado, bocarriba, respirando agitado.

-¿¡Estás loco!?- le gritó al azabache, muy cansado.

- Kevin, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres agua? Tengo un poco en la mochila- le ofreció ayuda el rubio, Kevin asintió con la cabeza. De pronto a Damien le hubiese gustado estar en el piso como el asiático y recibir las atenciones de SU ángel. Detrás de ellos, llegó Clyde, aún sin entender la situación.

- Damien, ¿qué rayos te pasa?- le preguntó el castaño al llegar.

- Oye, niño chino, tienes orejas de gato, ¿verdad?- le dijo el nombrado, ignorando al recién llegado quien lo fulmino con la mirada ofendido.

- ¿Y eso qué?- le respondió desafiante, pero en realidad le tenía cierto miedo al chico, después de todo era el anticristo.

- Pues, que no eres el único- le comentó, mientras Pip lo seguía con la mirada.

- ¿Q-quién más?- le preguntó nerviosamente curioso, o quizás, curiosamente nervioso.

-Yo- dijo firme el rubio.

- Y yo conozco a algunos otros que también pasan por lo mismo…- dijo Craig.

- ¿Por qué sucede eso?- preguntó Clyde.

- Es lo que deseo saber- dijo mirando a Damien.

- Bien, bien. Les explicaré a todos lo que sé.- le dijo haciendo qu se acercaran, y comenzara a explicarle lo que sabía.

***Aulas de la escuela***

Los salones de clases estaban vacíos por completo a excepción de algunos en que había profesores hablando con padres, etc. Kyle buscaba furtivo en las zonas que le habían asignado. Hasta ahora no había encontrado nada fuera de lo normal. Puso mayor atención a los salones donde había góticos y todo eso, no vaya a ser que se forme un culto entre ellos para maldecir niños con orejas gatunas. Iba a empezar a buscar en otros lugares, pues ya había acabado con su lugar de búsqueda, cuando chocó contra alguien, lo que produjo que Kyle terminara en el piso.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Ky? Lo siento, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Stan, entre preocupado y divertido por la escena.

- Estoy tirado en el piso por tu culpa, pero supongo que estoy bien- bromeó sonriente, extendiendo su mano para que el azabache lo ayudara a levantarse. Stan le tomo la mano y lo levantó de un tirón, riendo.

- ¿Has encontrado algo, ya?- le preguntó Kyle.

- Nada, absolutamente nada.

- Hmmm… ¿crees que los demás hayan encontrado algo?

- Lo dudo, yo creo que es mejor preguntar a personas.

- ¡Pero son muchas personas!

- Habrá que investigar, creo yo.

- Mmmm…- dijo el chico de las orejas gatunas, mientras pensaba- ¿y ahora qué?

- Nos vamos- le dijo como si nada el del gorro azul, quien tomo a Kyle y lo dirigió a la sala de castigos para ir a buscar sus mochilas e irse. El judío observaba su mano agarrada por la de Stan, últimamente habían estado tomándose de las manos más seguido. Se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza.

***Entrada de la escuela***

- ¿En serio esperas que me crea eso?- preguntó Craig escéptico.

- ¿Tienes otra teoría?- le dijo Damien. El otro solo se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Y cómo se soluciona esto?

-Eso es algo que aún no tengo 100% confirmado, pero te puedo asegurar que si tiene una solución.

- Argh! Por más que quiera creérmelo, apoyo a Craig, eso es algo demasiado fantástico, incluso para ustedes- comentó Clyde.

-Si ustedes me creen o no, no me interesa. Pero me temo que necesito de su ayuda, compañeros- les hablo casi como un negociante- Nos falta personal de búsqueda, según lo que supe por ahí. Así que voy a necesitar que investiguen sobre las orejas de gato, maldiciones, y brujería que tenga que ver con gatos, ¿sí?

- Ayudaré en lo que pueda- dijo Kevin.

- Veré que hago…- dijo sin darle mucha importancia, Craig.

- Está bien, aunque aún no me parezca del todo- dijo Clyde manteniendo su posición incrédula.

- ¡Haré lo imposible!- dijo Pip con una sonrisa.

- Bien, mañana nos reunimos todos a aclarar las cosas. Craig avísale al Team Stan que nos quedaremos después de clases.

- No soy tu paloma mensajera- le gritó mientras se adentraba a la escuela.

Damien solo sonrió y tomó la mano de Pip para acompañarlo hasta su casa.

* * *

Hasta aquí dejo. Los demás se van enterando de lo que está pasando aunque todo es bastante confuso aún. Pronto se irán aclarando las dudas de los chicos, pero para eso necesitaran ayuda~ jeje bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero poder actualizar más luego de lo que lo he hecho en los últimos días...

Bye~ XOXO

¿Reviews? ;w;


End file.
